FJ Character Sheet
thumb|150px|right 'Basic Information' Race: ? Class: ? Level: ? Experience: ? XP (Next level at: 1300) Alignment: ? Deity: ? First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Name of Current Adventure Background: Open/Closed (Open means GM's are allowed to incorporate your background into your games, delete these parentheses when done) 'Description' Size: ? Gender: ? Age: ? Height: ? Weight: ? Hair: ? Eyes: ? Skin: ? 'Appearance' - 'Demeanor' - 'Background' - 'Languages' Racial: Regional: INT: INT: INT: Linguistics: Linguistics: Linguistics: 'Ability Scores' Ability MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC MISC |Points| NOTES STR: ?? (+?) | -- -- -- -- -- -- | (??) | DEX: ?? (+?) | -- -- -- -- -- -- | (??) | CON: ?? (+?) | -- -- -- -- -- -- | (??) | INT: ?? (+?) | -- -- -- -- -- -- | (??) | WIS: ?? (+?) | -- -- -- -- -- -- | (??) | CHA: ?? (+?) | -- -- -- -- -- -- | (??) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: ?? + CON(?)x? + FC(?)x? Option: -2 or Roll Init: +? + Class(?) + Familiar(?) + Trait(?) + Feat(?) BAB: +? Class1(?) CMB: +? + STR(?) + Size(?) CMD: ?? + BAB(?) + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) Speed: ?? + Misc(??) + Encumbrance(-??) Damage Reduction: 0 Spell Resistance: 0 'Armor Class' Type AC | Base Size DEX Dodge Armor Shield Natural Deflect Armor: ?? | 10 - - - - - - - Flat: ?? | 10 - - - - - - - Touch: ?? | 10 - - - - - - - Notes: 'Saving Throws' Saves Mod | Stat Class Resist Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Fort: +? | ? ? - - - - - - Reflex: +? | ? ? - - - - - - Will: +? | ? ? - - - - - - Notes: 'Offense' Weapon Melee: +?? + STR(?) + Size(?) + Enhance(?) + Misc(?) Damage: ?d??+?? + STR(?) + Misc(?) + Misc(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Range: ?? ft. Special: Weapon Ranged: +?? + DEX(?) + Size(?)+ Enhance(?) + Misc(?) Damage: ?d??+?? + STR(?) + Misc(?) + Misc(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Range: ?? ft. Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' Trait | Description ??????????? | ??????????? | 'Class Features' Feature | Description ??????????? | ??????????? | 'Spells' Caster Level: ? Concentration: +?? = + Stat(?) Cantrips: ? Prepared/day, Unlimited Use NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT Level 1: ?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT|-|Level 2=?/day + STAT(?) 'Traits' Trait | Description ??????????? | ??????????? | 'Feats' Feat | Description ??????????? | ??????????? | 'Adventuring Skills' Skill Points: ?? = + INT(?)x? + Race(?)x? + FC(1)x? Skills Total | Rank CS Stat ACP Misc Acrobatics +? | ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Bluff +? | ? 0 ?(CHA) Climb +? | ? 0 ?(STR) -? Diplomacy +? | ? 0 ?(CHA) Disable Device | ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Disguise +? | ? 0 ?(CHA) Escape Artist +? | ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Fly +? | ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Heal +? | ? 0 ?(WIS) Intimidate +? | ? 0 ?(CHA) K. Arcana | ? 0 ?(INT) K. Dungeon | ? 0 ?(INT) K. Local | ? 0 ?(INT) K. Nature | ? 0 ?(INT) K. Planes | ? 0 ?(INT) K. Religion | ? 0 ?(INT) Perception +? | ? 0 ?(WIS) Ride +? | ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Sense Motive +? | ? 0 ?(WIS) Spellcraft | ? 0 ?(INT) Stealth +? | ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Survival +? | ? 0 ?(WIS) Swim +? | ? 0 ?(STR) -? Use Magic Device | ? 0 ?(CHA) 'Background Skills' Skill Points: ?? = Level(2)x? Skills Total | Rank CS Stat ACP Misc Appraise +? | ? 0 ?(INT) Artistry +? | ? 0 ?(INT) Craft +? | ? 0 ?(INT) Handle Animal | ? 0 ?(CHA) K. Engineer | ? 0 ?(INT) K. Geography | ? 0 ?(INT) K. History | ? 0 ?(INT) K. Nobility | ? 0 ?(INT) Linguistics | ? 0 ?(INT) Lore | ? 0 ?(INT) Perform +? | ? 0 ?(CHA) Profession | ? 0 ?(WIS) Sleight of Hand | ? 0 ?(DEX) -? 'Equipment' Gear Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Worn ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? Totals: ????.?? gp ??.?? lb 'Encumbrance' Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? 'Used Items' Name of Item Adventure Used ???????????? ?????????????? ???????????? ?????????????? ???????????? ?????????????? ???????????? ?????????????? ???????????? ?????????????? 'Finances' Consumed Items Total Consumed: ????.?? gp Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp first adventure: ????.?? gp Career Earnings: ????.?? gp Carried Inventory: ????.?? gp Consumed items: -????.?? gp Living accommodations -????.?? gp = Coinage: ????.?? gp 'Coins' Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right Basics Name: ???? Species: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ?? ft. Space: ? ft. Reach: ? ft. Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? = (??)/2 HD: ? CMB: +? = BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) CMD: ?? = + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) Stats STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) Armor Class AC: ?? = + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? = + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? = + Size(?) + DEX(?) Notes: Saving Throws Fort: +? = + CON(?) Ref: +? = + DEX(?) Will: +? = + WIS(?) Notes: Offense Sting: +? = BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? Skills Acro: +?? Master(?)+CS(?)+DEX(?) Climb: +?? Master(?)+CS(?)+DEX(?)+Race(4) Perc: +?? Master(?)+CS(?)+WIS(?)+Race(4) Stealth: +?? Master(?)+CS(?)+DEX(?)+Race(4)+Size(8) Swim: +?? Master(?)+CS(?)+DEX(?) Abilities | Description ??????????? | ??????????? | 'Character Notes' People | Description Grog | Half-orc bartender at the Dunn Wright Inn Marla | Tiefling barmaid at the Dunn Wright Inn Places | Description Dunn Wright Inn | Tavern for adventurers Venza Venza | City of Glass, port town on west coast of the Landadel Baronies Enemy Notes | Description 'Adventure Log' TITLEOFGAMETHREAD XP: Gold: Treasure: 'Level Ups' Level 1 Ability Score: (+1 to any stat every 4th level) Class Taken: HP: ?? = Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: (List them here) Spells Learned: (List them here) Feats: ????? Skill Points: ?? = Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: (List your skills here) Future Ideas - - - 'Approvals' *TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED *TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED